Punishments Revealed
by Kenji Hyuga White tiger
Summary: With Harry and several others on the receiving end of Umbridge's increasingly illegal 'Detentions', they decide to take a stand against her and the Let the revolution begin! Set during Harry's 5th Probably and Trio bonding Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I have been wanting to write a D.A. story for a while now. This one is based during the Golden Trio's fifth year and is a series of adventures and misadventures dealing with Umbridge and her rein of terror. Enjoy! –KHWT**

Punishments revealed

Harry shuffled through his beloved school, Hogwarts. 'It's not my fault she doesn't want to except the truth,' he grumbled to himself, having just finished yet another detention with the infamous Dolores Umbridge.

He gave the password to the Fat Lady, before entering the Gryffindor common room with a content sigh, looking around at all the students grouped together chatting.

At least it was over for the day.

He frowned slightly as Hermione bustled towards him, closely followed by Ron, a concerned look on both of their faces.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked worriedly, knowing full well exactly how it went.

"Same as it always does Hermione," Harry answered irritably, flopping down onto the trio's favorite couch. "And don't ask me again to report it to McGonagall."

"Why not?!" The know-it-all replied with a huff, " she and Dumbledore can get the wretched toad fired!"

"For some reason, Hermione, I don't think Dumbledore's up to putting forth that much effort on my behalf!" Harry growled, starting to work himself up.

" Just let it go, Hermione," The previously silent Ron said, "It's Harry's decision."

Harry gave his friend a tight-lipped smile before changing the topic.

"So, what are our plans for the next D.A. meeting?" he said, a smile spreading on his face as he thought about the club.

"Well, since everyone finally mastered basic shield charms last week," Hermione began, " I think we should start learning Stunning spells so as to put those shields into practice while learning the spell."

"Great idea, as always Hermione," Harry said, " we'd better start practicing so that we can properly teach the others."

"I'm sure we could always use an empty classroom to practice," Ron put in, " Just so we aren't always using the room of requirement."

"Great!" Hermione said brightly," I'll get some books for tomorrow (Double eye-roll from Harry and Ron) and we can start practicing at lunch."

With their plans laid out for the week, the trio sat back and relaxed, talking about the twins' latest prank.

**I Know it was short, and trust me the future ones will be much longer, I just want to see how interested people are in this idea. So if you like it please review, so i know to continue. -KHWT**


	2. Detention and Malfoy

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I decided to keep going. Please continue to review and let me know if I need to change anything or what you think. –KHWT**

_Punishments Revealed Ch. 2_

With last night's detention behind him, Harry began the week hopefully, looking forward to the D.A. meeting on Friday. Monday started out with Herbology and Care of Magical creatures before lunch. The trio headed back up to the castle with Hermione telling the boys all she had learned about performing stunning spells.

"It's all about concentration," she said for what had to be the sixth time, "As long as you concentrate and pronunciate, it's just like any other spell."

"All right Hermione!" Ron cut in," We get it! You'll be able to show us well enough at lunch!"

Hermione huffed but didn't say anything.

"Arguing again Granger and Weaselby?" a horribly familiar voice spat out behind them," It's like an old married couple, and that'd bring even more shame to your family Weasley!"

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry growled out, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder, " We don't have time to get into all the factors of your disgrace."

Malfoy smirked before saying," Ten points from Gryffindor for harassing a member of the Inquisitorial squad." With that he flashed his badge and stalked off, his two cronies behind him.

"I'd like to take that badge of his and shove it up his-" "Ron!"

"Don't worry Ron," Harry said, clapping his best friend on the shoulder, " We'll get him one of these days.

The trio ate a hurried lunch before heading for the second floor to find the empty classroom they had decided to use. Once there they practiced the Stunning spell. Hermione got it right after her tenth try, while the boys were both getting varying degrees of success. They promised to try again tomorrow, and rubbing their newly attained bruises (Ron needed to work on his aim) they hurried to their next classes.

Before they knew it, the week was slipping by. Between practicing the Stunning spell and classes and homework, the trio hardly had any time to worry about Umbridge. That is until her class on Thursday morning.

"Today class," she intoned sweetly, " we will be learning about the disarming spell." The class inwardly groaned, having learned this long ago.

" Please open your books to page 45," the Toad said again, her fake smile plastered on her face.

"Excuse me professor," Hermione cut in, raising her hand, "We learned this spell under Professor Lupin in our Third year."

Umbridge frowned innocently," I'm afraid that the teacher you had in your third year was not quite able to teach you children these things, due to his slight lack in magical talent."

Before he knew it Harry was on his feet, wand drawn. 'How dare she insult Remus?! Just because he's a werewolf didn't make him any less of a Wizard! He had more maigical ability in his little finger than she did in her whole body!'

However, before he could open his mouth to tell her so, Umbridge shouted, "Mr. Potter, detention in my office tomorrow. Meet me after class."

Now seeing Red, Harry snarled furiously, "Well since he taught us improperly you wouldn't mind giving us a demonstration of what a real disarming spell looks like, would you professor?"

"Yeah," Ron said, catching on," Lupin had us read all the theory on the spell but he could never quite pull it off himself to show us what it looked like."

"Oh please Professor," said Hermione, now playing the role of an eager student," For educational purposes?"

"Enough!" Umbridge shouted, her pink bow askew," I will not tolerate such outbursts! The three of you," she pointed to the smirking Gryffindor trio," will meet me after class to discuss your detentions. Now turn to page 45!"

Smiling quietly, the entire class flipped their books to the allotted page. The trio however, shared a slightly worried glance. Now that they had detentions, what were they going to do about the D.A. meeting? The class ended at the toll of the bell, and everyone frantically gathered up their things, eager to get out of the hell-hole the Defense classroom was becoming.

Ron, Hermione and Harry all walked up to Umbridge's desk where she was carefully writing out three detention slips.

"Tomorrow at 5:00," she said finally, handing all of them their slips. With that they strode out eager to get away from the devious lady.

"That disgusting excuse for an educator!" Hermione spat out," How dare she insult Professor Lupin just because he's a 'half-breed'!"

Harry kept to himself, but quietly agreed. It seemed Umbridge was learning more and more just which of his buttons to push.

He and Hermione were startled out of their angry talking when Ron gave a laugh.

"Hermione, was that your first detention," He said smugly.

Hermione gave a gasp and smacked Ron's arm, as Harry burst out laughing.

"What will my parents think!" she squealed," What will Professor McGonagall think?!"

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said while catching his breath from laughing so hard," When they find out why, I'm sure they'll all understand."

The trio filed into the Great Hall, Hermione pouting, and Harry and Ron still chortling quietly behind her.

Later that night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, settled down in the common room to talk about what they were going to do now that they had a detention so close to the D.A. meeting, which was at 7:00.

"Well, we can't reschedule," Ron stated, trying to knock Pig out of the air above him, where he was tweeting madly," We've already told everyone it was tomorrow and we probably won't be able to reschedule."

"We could just cancel," Harry intoned dully, staring at his hands.

"No, we can't," Hermione said, " I have some important things to talk about that are best addressed as soon as possible."

"Oh yeah," Harry said, quirking an eyebrow," Like what?"

"Just some things," murmured Hermione, blushing slightly.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go to the meeting with our hands sliced open," Ron said, mock cheerfully. They lapsed into silence, none of them able to think of a better option.

"I'll bring the Murtlap to the room then," Hermione sighed, getting up and stretching," I think I'll go to bed early."

The boys each gave their goodnights as she headed off towards the girls dormitory.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before getting up and heading up to their room. As they were getting ready, Ron asked quietly," Does it hurt?"

"What?" his bespectacled friend replied warily.

"The quill, does it hurt?" Ron said again, now looking at Harry from his four-poster.

"Yes," Harry replied," But it helps to know that your doing the right thing. It gets you through." Ron gave a sleepy nod before saying a quick goodnight and rolling over. Harry smiled at his ginger companion and crawled into his own bed, thinking that maybe his detention tomorrow wouldn't be so bad now that he had people to share the burden with.

**Let me know what you think! Maybe a little OOC there at the end, but whatever. Next: The detention and the meeting! -KHWT**


	3. Adoption notice

Hey everyone! I treacly like the idea for this story, but I have no time to write it! Anyone interested in continuing it PM me and its all yours! -KHWG


End file.
